poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going to Twilight Town and Axel Sacrifice
They are back in Twilight Town Goofy: Hey, I think we're almost there. All: Huh? What? Goofy: Gawrsh, aren't we here because of the picture? Look, I'll show you. show him the picture Donald: Yeah, Goofy's Right! Goofy: Come on. Let's go find this mansion! went to the Mansion and they saw Vivi, Hayner and the Others Unconscious Sci-Ryan: Oh no! Guys! Sora: Hey, are you alright? What happened? Vivi: I'm already. I came here looking for Meg and her family, then those strange creatures attack me. Hayner: And as for us. We came here looking for Kairi. Then those white things attacked us... Donald: You gotta be careful! Sora: Yeah, you guys didn't have to go and do that. Ryan: And even though, Vivi. You can't just go on your own without Seifer and his gang. You're too little to go on your own. Vivi: I know. Maybe if I can come with Hayner and the others. I'm doing this for Meg and her family. Hayner: He's right. And Kairi's our friends, too, ya know. Sora: You're right... You know, I never thought of it like that before. Hayner: Word is, this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors. Olette: We thought this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town. Sora: What do you mean, alternate Twilight Town? Pence: Hey, Goofy, Crash. do you think we could see that crystals of yours? (Goofy and Crash nods and takes out the crystal and the munny pouch) Olette: Me and Robotgirl made that pouch ourselves, and we still have it. So there shouldn't be four of them here. is holding the Crystal Trophy that Seifer gave it to Sora and his friends Vivi: And this is the trophy that Seifer gave you. Hayner: You left it behind, remember? Pence: It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals---red, blue, yellow, green---only one of each color. But you've got your own! Hayner: So...where'd you get it? (Sora and Ryan thinks) Goofy: The pouch is from the King. When he gave us munny for the train ride, he gave us the crystal too. Crash: And the other pouch is from the Optimus and his friends. When they gave us mummy for the train ride, they gave us the Crystal too. Pence: But then...where did the KING and Optimus get it? Hayner: See? There's gotta be another town out there like this one. That would explain how the King and Optimus got that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense. (They look at each other) Sora: It...does? Pence: That other town must be where whatever's missing from here went! Olette: Like Kairi. Vivi: And Meg. Sora: I get it! Ryan: Me too. Dusks appeared and then Mickey and the others appeared Mickey: Watch out! (They fight alongside Mickey to defeat the Nobodies) Mickey: We got somethin' to tell ya. We found out where Ansem is---Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem! He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold. Sora: And we've figured out where Kairi is! I'm pretty sure we're right. Ryan: And we all know where Meg and her family is. Mickey: But why'd you all come here? Sora: Someone gave us a clue. Zig: Who? Goofy: Well, Zig, Sora and Ryan thinks it might been Riku and Cody. Sora: It's just a feeling we had. Mickey: Well, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right. Sora: You mean Riku's okay! Ryan: Even My brother!? Optimus: If that's what ya think... Sora (crossing his arms): I've waited long enough, Your Majesty! Tell me what you know! Mickey: It's not for us to say. Sora: But Your Majesty! Why? Mickey: We don't wanna break our promise. Sora: You made a promise to Riku!? So he's okay! I can see him again! Ryan: And you made a promise to my brother!? Alright! He's okay! (Mickey and Optimus covers their mouth) Hayner: Huh? Who's Riku? Vivi: Who is this guy called Cody? Sora: My best friend. Ryan: My brother. Pence: That's IT! Olette: Your Majesty, Optimus. You got the pouch with the crystal from Riku and Cody, didn't you? And you promised not to tell, right? Mickey: Gosh, guys... Donald: That's enough! Sora: Yeah. Let's go! (Sora turns to face the mansion) Sora: Kairi! Riku! We're on our way! Ryan: Meg! Cody! Everyone! I'm coming! Mickey: There's gotta be a computer somewhere. Pence: A computer... Do you think it's connected to that other Twilight Town? Mickey: It might be. And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there. Sora: Riku told you that, didn't he!? Ryan: Even Optimus Mickey: Please, Sora, Ryan. We made a promise. Sora: Aha! I knew it! Ryan: You did! Keep a Secret! Donald: Hey! Stop pestering the King and Optimus! Sora: Right. Sorry... (Through the Library, they walk into the Computer Room. They see a desk with several monitors) Mickey: There! Sora: We found it! Donald: How does it work? Pence: I can handle it. (Pence sits down at the computer and starts pressing buttons) Pence: Okay... Here we go... Ah! Vivi: Problem? Hayner: What's wrong? Pence: I can't go any further without a password. Mickey: Do ya have any idea what the password might be? (Sora thinks) Goofy: Well, we only got this photo... (Goofy takes out the photo) Donald: And the salty-sweet ice cream bar! Sora: Yeah, the one Donald ate up. Sci-Ryan: I was gonna eat it, but Donald ate them all. Goofy: It was in the box right next to the photo. Mickey: Hey, that's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream! Pence: Okay, what's the name of the flavor? Sora: The name of the ice cream was...Sea-salt ice cream. (Pence types it in) Pence: It worked! (The odd machine near the wall buzzes to life) Sora: Let's go! Hayner: We'll be here to hold down the fort. Olette: Say hi to Kairi! Sora: You bet! (They enter the machine and are turned to data. They reemerge in the Computer Room) Sora: Are we back in the same place? Ryan: Strange? Donald: Look! (They see the computer is completely totaled) Sora: This is the other Twilight Town. Roxas and Ranyx'sTwilight Town. (He pictures Roxas and Ranyx smashing the computer to pieces) Mickey: There's gotta be an entrance into the dark realm somewhere. Let's split up. (Mickey runs into the Basement Hall and they follow him. Inside, they see a black and green portal of light) Sora: There... Mickey: This is it. (They enter the portal and find themselves in Betwixt and Between. Nobody symbols float everywhere in all directions) Sora: What is this place? Donald: Well, which way should we go? Sora: Riku! Kairi! Then Nobodies appeared, they are fighting them, but there are too many of them) Sora: It's no use! Ryan: We can't stop them! Axel: Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you! (Axel jumps in and slices at a few Nobodies with his chakram) Axel: Get goin'! Sora: Why? Axel: Don't ask. Just do it! (Two Nobodies pull Axel to the ground. Sora and Ryan runs over and knocks the Nobodies away) Sora: You okay? Axel: I kidnapped Kairi, Meg and her family, but they got away from me. After that, Saïx caught them. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saïx. Got it memorized? Now go save them! (A Dusk appears, flying at Sora, Ryan and Axel. Sora whirls around and knocks it out) Sora: Leave us alone! (Sora, Ryan and Axel fight the Nobodies, but the horde shows no signs of slowing down) Axel: I think I liked it better when they were on my side. Ryan: So you can't handle them? Sora: Feeling a little...regret? Axel: Nah...I can handle these punks. Watch this! (He jumps into the center and focuses his energy. His chakram spin around him spouting fire. He screams, creating a gigantic torrent of flames which obliterates the Nobody horde) Sora: Whoa! (They see Axel lying on the floor. Sora and Ryan rushes over to him) Ryan: Axel! Sora: You're...fading away... Axel: Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings...right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi and Meg. Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to thsm. Sora: When we find them, you can tell them that yourself. Axel: Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one. (Axel laughs weakly) Ryan: Axel, what were you trying to do? Axel: I wanted to see Roxas and Ranyx. They... Were the only ones I liked... They made me feel...like I had a heart. It's kind of...funny... You make me feel...the same... Kairi and Meg's in the castle dungeon. Now go. (He holds up his hand and opens a portal) Sora: Axel... (Axel fades completely away with the smallest flicker of flame. They stand before the portal) Sora: This leads to... Donald: Aw, come on! Let's get going! Sci-Ryan: Yeah! (Sora walks through the portal. Meanwhile, Xemnas sits with Xigbar, Luxord, and Saïx in the white room) Xigbar: The house is looking pretty empty, huh? I thought I'd get a little enjoyment watching Axel throw one last tantrum, but he went a lot quieter than I thought. Luxord: Perhaps he was ready for it. Perhaps he put his existence on the line and won what he'd been longing for. Xigbar: Wait a minute. How would that even be possible? We don't exist, remember? What you're saying goes against the laws of nature. Luxord: Then perhaps he bet his NON-existence. Either way, he came out a winner. Oh, Axel. A grifter to the end. (Saïx stares at the floor) Saïx: That's absurd. He won nothing and is nothing. He couldn't stand the emptiness of being without a heart, and that led to his demise. He was foolish and weak. Xemnas: But... (Saïx looks up) Xemnas: Weakness has the power to awaken that which is dormant. It is clear that through his actions, however foolish they may have been, Axel has touched Sora's heart. Perhaps HE will soon awaken. (He stares at Roxas's empty seat) Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3